The Lion Locket
by Just Another Fanatic
Summary: The White Witch has returned, intent on retaking Narnia now that the Pevensie siblings are no longer able to come to Narnia. Despite that, Prince Silas still blew Susan's horn, and a young American girl, Lux, appeared. Now it is up to Lux to assist Silas and save Narnia, and find herself along the way.
1. Lux

**Let me start with a small author's note...**

**I know that there are seven books for the Chronicles of Narnia, but it's been a long time since I read them (AKA, my forth grade teacher read them out loud to my class because he was awesome). So, I'm basing this off the movies. So, Voyage has happened, but nothing past that has actually happened. This takes place a few generations after Caspian (Caspian XIII is currently around). I'll let you figure out who Lux is in relation to everything. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Lux

"Come on, Lux," she taunted. She was not exactly scary, but she was the girl that always held her head the highest. Molly scared everyone more than the biggest bully. Lux, at twelve, was Molly's favorite victim. Lux always took Molly's taunts and pranks and never stood up for herself. Molly felt more powerful when she got away with her pranks. Lux stood before Molly, soaking wet. Molly had pushed Lux into a pool at a party, and everyone was laughing. "Aren't you gonna retaliate?"

Lux stood in place for a few moments, water still dripping from her hair and clothes, before bending over to pick up a locket that had snapped off her neck during the fall. "I have to leave," Lux said before she dodged through the crowd. As she began the uphill trek to her grandmother's house, she began to fiddle with the locket for what had to be the thousandth time, yet it wouldn't open. It was her grand-aunt's locket, and Lux, as the youngest and only child on her father's side of the family, had inherited it. It was gold, real gold, and the front had a lion on it, while the back had the letters L.P. As Lux's last name happened to be Pearson, it was as if the locket had been made for her. Her uncle Ed told her the locket would open when she was ready for it to. She didn't understand what that meant, but she figured that if she ever got really frustrated with it, she'd use a screwdriver and pry it open.

"Grandma?" Lux called out when she walked into the sizable house. She got no answer, which Lux was glad for; she did not want to explain why she was soaked to the bone. Instead, she headed up the staircase, toward her room, leaving wet footprints of her black, fake leather buckled boots. Her favorite embellished jeans and neon green top felt uncomfortable, sticking to her skin. She reached up and pulled her hair from its ponytail.

Lux had just arrived in her room when she looked out the window and noticed Molly and two other girls in the backyard. It was one thing to humiliate Lux, but to continue to stalk her at her home…

Lux grabbed her pepper spray pen and slipped it into her pocket. If they attacked, Lux would defend herself for once. She then opened her window and nimbly jumped to the tree she often read books in, a tree that her grandmother had had shipped all the way from England for some reason. She was climbing down when her foot slipped and she fell.

* * *

"She does look a bit like Queen Susan the Gentle, at least from the portraits I've seen, but she's too young," one faun said, looking down at Lux lying on the ground. This faun was small, with a scarf around its neck, long horns, and graying beard and fur. He wore a belt with a small sword.

"Time is different there than here," a second faun said. This one, while larger, had smaller horns and ticker brown fur. He carried a club strapped to his back. "Their time may be going backward."

"That's just absurd," a third faun said. He was thinner than the second, but just as tall, with mostly black fur. "Anyway, she doesn't look exactly like Queen Susan. Smaller lips, thinner nose, and a red tinge to her curling hair."

"Her nails shine like rubies," the second observed.

"We should get Silas here to determine for himself," the first said. "It was he that called for her."

"He called for the Kings and Queens of old," the third said. "This," he pointed at the girl that was passed out, "is an impostor."

"But how did she get here?" the second asked. "The horn can't be fooled."

"It's a horn," the third faun said. "Might as well cut off Borage's horn and blow that."

"I resent that," the first faun, Borage said. "My horns may be large, but they do not have the magic of Queen Susan's horn."

"Yes, she received that from Father Christmas himself," the second said.

"At any rate, we should get going," Borage said. He looked about. "The sky is darkening. We won't get Silas here before nightfall, so let's take her with us. Pips, if you could carry her."

The second, Pips, nodded and bent forward to pick up the girl. However, after a few moments, he froze. "Did you hear that?"

"The Wolf Guard," Borage said. He pulled a sword from his belt. "Pips, stay with me to hold them off. Halwyn, take the girl to Silas. You're the fastest."

The third faun, Halwyn, frowned, but picked the girl up, threw her over his shoulder, and began to run. He could hear the wolves howling behind him.

"Oh, damn, what happened… what the hell!"

Halwyn didn't stop, hearing the girl wake up. "Keep quiet," he said instead.

"Hey, let me go!" Lux cried and hit him a few times. "Let me go, you creeper in brown fur pants… you've got hooves!"

"Of course I do," Halwyn said, finally stopping, He had reached a large hill and it would be difficult to carry her if she wasn't hitting him, not to mention she still was. He put her down, but held her so she wouldn't run.

"And horns… why do you have horns?"

"I'm a faun," Halwyn said, as if it was obvious. "Now, who are you and why did the horn bring you here?"

"You're a what?" Lux asked.

"Never mind all that," Halwyn said. "Keep still and hold on if you want to live." With that, he swept her into his arms, an easier way to carry her, for him, and began up the hill quickly. However, he could hear that his pause to talk had cost them time. A wolf would be on them before they could reach the hilltop.

"Where do you think you're going?" the wolf cut him off much sooner than he had expected.

"Aaahhhh!" Lux sure had a pair of lungs on her to elicit the scream she did.

Halwyn put Lux down and pushed her behind him. "One of you and two of us," he said. "How do you expect to stop us both?"

"Kill you quickly," the wolf said. He pounced at Halwyn, but then fell to the wayside, screaming and pawing at his eyes. Halwyn turned to Lux, wondering what kind of magic she had used, and instead saw her holding a small rod, her finger on the top of it.

"Where are we going again?" Lux asked.

"Hold on," Halwyn said, taking her again and running. "What was that magic?"

"Pepper spray," Lux said.

It took another ten minutes before Halwyn reached the entrance to the cave that served as Silas's base. At the entrance stood a bear and a centaur. The bear, a large black bear simply eyed Halwyn and Lux, but said nothing. The centaur, however, held a spearpoint to Halwyn's face.

"Antioch," Halwyn said. "Do I really need a password today?"

"Where are Pips and Borage?"

Halwyn sighed. "I do not know," Halwyn said. "We heard the Wolf Guard approaching, so they held it off so I could rescue the human the horn brought."

Antioch, a centaur with golden fur and long hair to match, sized up Lux. "She doesn't look like much," he said. "And her way of dress is strange."

"She has a magic called pepper spray," Halwyn said. "It is very effective against wolves."

Lux, all this time, was just looking around, admiring Antioch, while keeping an eye on the bear in case it should attack as well. She had also become speechless. Animals that talked, mythical creatures, and scenery which bore no resemblance to anyplace she knew of. Certainly no where near her grandmother's house.

"Very well," Antioch finally said. "You may enter to see Silas. But only if you recite the password."

Halwyn sighed. "I swear by my heart that I am of goblin descent."

Antioch nodded and straightened the spear toward the ceiling again. Halwyn entered, then had to step back out and pull Lux in, as she was standing in awe still.

The cave was lit by torches, which Lux was not sure how she was surprised about. She had figured that this world had to be her imagination, so she couldn't understand why she hadn't imagined electric lighting along the walls instead.

The caves were long and had a lot of forks, twists, and compartments. Several, she noticed, seemed to be single room homes for, in most cases, animals. Sparsely furnished with stocks of food and a pot that appeared to compromise of the kitchen. Whatever this was, she could tell that it was mainly refugees that lived here.

"I'm sorry, but where exactly are you taking me?" Lux asked after nearly twenty minutes of walking.

"To see Silas," Halwyn said.

Lux frowned a bit. "Yeah, I got that," she said. "But who is this Silas person?"

"I am Silas," a voice said. They had arrived at the end of the tunnel into a large chamber with a huge round table, chairs tightly packed in around it, with a large throne at the far end of the room. Only a few chairs had occupants, and the speaker sat in the throne.

Silas had to be about her age, maybe a year younger. He had dark hair down a little past his chin, as if he simply hadn't had time to cut it recently. His skin seemed to have an olive tan, though it was hard to be positive in the dim light of the torches.

Lux, however, could make out the gleam of his green eyes. His face was young, not yet defined, but still carried a handsome quality, as if he would be very handsome when he finished growing.

"Borage, Pips, and I found her shortly after you blew the horn," Halwyn said. "We believe that she has come to answer the call."

Silas stood. "Narnia needs you."


	2. Prince Silas

Prince Silas

"Narnia?" Lux asked. She remembered from long ago, her Uncle Ed used to play games with her, fake sword fighting with sticks and taught her to aim with a bow and arrow. He said they were protecting Narnia from the evil queen, and Lux had believed it all a game. The last time she had played, when she was about ten, a few of her classmates spotted her in the park, and it was then that Lux's problems of getting picked on began.

"Oh, man," Lux leaned against the nearest wall, which was surprisingly smooth considering it was a cave. "I must have really hit my head hard." She put a hand on her head, as if feeling for a bump. She then turned back to Silas. "Let me guess, you need my help to defeat an evil queen?"

"So, you were sent here to help us," Silas said, his eyes widening. He then stopped. "But you aren't either of the Queens of Old…"

"She does possess a magic which quickly stopped one of the Wolf Guard," Halwyn said.

"It wasn't magic, it was pepper spray," Lux said.

"What is pepper spray?" Silas asked.

Lux sighed and pulled out her pepper spray pen. "In here is a highly concentrated mixture of chemicals which, when sprayed in someone's eyes, causes intense pain, and nearly blinds them for a time… usually until they can get it thoroughly rinsed out."

"And it comes from your magic rod?" This time a mouse spoke… a very large mouse, that was wearing a hat and with a sword strapped around his waist. It had been standing on his chair, but he had jumped onto the table to approach her.

"It's not a magic wand," Lux said. "It's a canister… never mind. Look, this cannot be happening."

"Look, uh… I am sorry, but I do not believe I have gotten your name…" Silas said, coming around from the far side of the table to approach her as well.

"Lux," she said. "My name is Lux."

"Lux," Silas said, smiling at her. "Regardless, we need your help, and if this horn," he indicated to the one on the table, "brought you here, then you are the one that we can trust to help us. And only you can help us."

Lux blinked a few times. "I don't think we're on the same page here," she said. "As far as I can tell, you are all imaginary."

"Okay, that is just rude," the mouse said. He put his paws on his waist. "I am due home for supper. I shall return once I have dined with my wife. I hope by then this Lux will have gained some manners." With that, he jumped off the table past Lux and strutted out of the entryway.

"Maybe she was separated from the Kings and Queens upon her entrance," a fox suggested.

"After all," another faun agreed, "Eustace Scrub came with two of them and he turned out to be quite heroic after all."

"Her way of dress certainly means she is from their world."

"Yet, her tongue is somewhat different."

"I doubt that any of the past queens would dress like that, so gaudy."

Lux frowned, her brow furrowing. "Apparently my subconscious really finds me entirely flawed," she said to herself as the Narnians kept remarking about her clothes, her mannerisms, and her speech.

"Your what?" Halwyn asked, having heard her.

"Subconscious," Lux said. "The me that I can't actually access… or something along those lines. Like, my inner mind."

"And why do you think you are flawed?"

Lux gestured to the Narnians. "Because this is a dream," Lux said. "Albeit an eerily surreal one, and this is what I'm being told by my dream people. So, it's really my subconscious."

Halwyn frowned at Lux, then punched her in the arm. "Ow—hey!" Lux yelled. This caused all the others in the room to quiet.

"This is not a dream, girly," Halwyn snapped. "This is life. Our lives. Now that horn called you here and I would like to know what makes you so special. Why I left my brother and father to fight off a wolf guard so I could get you here to safety."

"You and me both," Lux said. She rubbed her arm where he had punched her. She supposed that if this was a dream, it would have stopped hurting, but there was still a dull throb. Halwyn walked around the table and took a seat in an empty chair.

"Okay, does anyone want to tell me what is happening?" Lux asked. "Cause I am way confused."

Silas answered. "Narnia has been taken over by the White Witch," he said. "I assume you know who she is."

"You assume wrong," Lux said.

Silas sighed and hung his head. "Well, you must be a very skilled war hero."

"I'm a believer in turning the other cheek," Lux said. The Narnians rolled their eyes and sighed. "I don't like to get into fights and I spend most of my time getting tormented by my peers."

"I cannot believe Aslan sent someone useless to us when we blew the horn," Silas said with a sigh and hung his head.

"Speak for yourself," Lux said crossing her arms over her chest. "I pepper-sprayed that wolf. You're sitting around doing nothing in a dark cave."

"We are strategizing," Silas said.

"Really? Because I could have sworn you were starting a band considering you keep talking about a horn." She gestured to the horn upon the table.

"It was supposed to bring the Kings and Queens of Old," Silas yelled. "They are the ones who can stop the White Witch and rescue my brother, Caspian."

Lux stopped short. "I know that name," she said. Her Uncle Ed had spoken about a friend by that name, one who her grandmother got tongue-tied when he was brought up. Lux had assumed that he was an old boyfriend of her grandmother's.

The others all looked at her. Even Halwyn sat forward. "Every Narnian knows that name. Caspian the tenth, along with the Kings and Queens of old restored Narnia to its former glory. Four since have kept it safe and strong. Then Caspian XV fell ill and someone," he glanced at Silas, though only slightly, "asked the White Witch to heal him. Instead she placed him into an eternal sleep."

Lux blinked. "I don't care what kind of curse he's under, I am not kissing him."

"Why would you kiss Caspian?" Silas asked, clearly slightly confused.

"Sleeping Beauty," Lux said. All eyes just stared at her, none understanding. "Snow White?" Still no reaction. "They're tales where a prince kisses a girl in an eternal sleep to awaken them."

"Yes, well, I suppose it is worth a shot if you can get to him," a rabbit said.

"I just said I wouldn't," Lux said. She stopped. "What do you mean get to him?"

"He is currently in a tower guarded by the Witch herself," Halwyn said.

Lux nodded slowly. She took a seat in a chair. She still half believed that everything was a dream, but she'd play along. "So, what's the first order of business? Save Caspian or defeat the Witch?"

Everyone looked at her. "So, now you believe this is real?" Halwyn asked.

Lux shrugged. "Still not sure, but why not?"

"So you will help us?" Silas asked.

"If I can," Lux said. "So long as it doesn't cost me my life."

"Then I suppose that we should start with proper introductions," Silas said. "You have already met Halwyn."

"Faun and messenger," Halwyn said with a small nod.

"This is Fealy Fox," Silas said gesturing to the fox.

"Chief spy, so technically, you shouldn't know me," the fox said.

"Basker Rabbit."

The rabbit stood up, surprising Lux to his size. Not quite as tall as she was, but certainly larger than any rabbit she had ever seen. "I feel that it is my duty as a father to make Narnia safe for my bunnies at home."

"Chincho, the mouse is in charge of offensive strikes," Silas said. "And I am Prince Silas."

Lux's eyes widened. "_Prince_?" she questioned. "You're a prince?"

"Does that surprise you?" Silas asked.

"Well, yes, a little," Lux said. "It's just... well, shouldn't you live in a castle?"

Silas looked at Lux with his green eyes. "I did," he said. "Cair Paravel. Until my brother got sick and I was driven out."

"She's bringing back winter," Basker said wringing his paws together. "It gets colder everyday, even though Spring has just begun."

Lux suddenly remembered something else her Uncle Ed had said to her. "Always winter, but never Christmas."

"Yes," Halwyn said. "That is what she caused in Narnia long ago. Over fifteen hundred years ago."

"Winter is when she is at her strongest," Fealy said.

"And, I'd guess it's when you're at your weakest," Lux said.

"If she manages to make it full on winter again, it may be hundreds of years before we are able to defeat her," Silas said. "And the old prophecy no longer applies as it was already carried out."

"I'd assume by these kings and queens you wish I was," Lux said. The others all nodded. This was beginning to feel like a real life version of her Uncle Ed's games.

"Correct," Basker said.

"We rescue Caspian first," Lux decided.

"Why is that?" Fealy asked.

"Because, while we rescue him, everyone else gathers all allies," Lux said. "As soon as Caspian is safe, we launch a full attack. She won't be expecting it so quickly. We strike hard, fast, and take her down before she is at her strongest." She sat forward. "So, we'll need to know everything there is to know about where she is keeping Caspian." She turned to look at Fealy. "That would be your job, right?"

Fealy simply smiled at that, and Lux wasn't sure she trusted the smiling fox.


End file.
